The Heroes
The main heroes of our campaigns are introduced here with their full biography included. Sir Yurian of Kathewardus, Knight of Aurolas (MoS 1, its Prologue and a bonus Christmas mission map) "Yurian is an adventuring young hero in the land of Aurolas who has grabbed the oppurtunity to become a Hero of the locals by finding out who murdered the inn-keep of the Howling Champion's Inn, Yulgar." -from the MoS1 biography of the hero Yurian. Yurian was born in Kathewardus, a nation where many of Sighisoara's finest Griffinhunters reside. Already at a young age he was known to be quite the adventurous lad who had a talent for detective skills. This would later lead him to be summoned to the royal court of Aurolas by the country's ruler King Quintus Tullius. Some time having passed since his arrival to Visby, he was tasked to lead an army of invasion against Gulael, the Minotaur nation bordering Aurolas in the east. Overwhelming evidence brought by Yurian's investigations into the matter revealed that Yulgar the Inn-keep was murdered by the Gulael aligned Minotaur mafia of Aurolas. Succeeding in his mission he later went on to become one of the national heroes of Aurolas despite him being a foreigner by birth. Following his return from Gulael Yurian was knighted and then appointed by the King of Aurolas to the important position of Captain of the King's Guard. He is currently inspecting the King's military for accusations of corruption in the command chain. Not long ago Sir Yurian was commanded by His Majesty King Quintus Tullius to upgrade the weaponry used by the Royal Aurolian Armed Forces. Sir Yurian is a Knight and Member of the First Order of the Seven Suns since his succesfull handling of the murder case of the popular innkeep of "The Howling Champion's Inn, Yulgar. Grac (MoS1 and the Rogue's Hideout) "Grac Mendosus used to be one of the generals serving in the army of Aurolas. This brave and good natured warrior-monk was the commander of Monks and Zealots stationed in Visby up until the events of the Aurolas - Gulael War. Grac was freed from Gulael Minotaurs' captivity by forces serving under the personal leadership of Sir Yurian. Later in the war he took actively part in the counterattack against the enemy horde deep in Gulael itself." -the Rogue's Hideout Sister Mary (the Rogue's Hideout) "Sister Mary is the head of the Order of Sisters of Healing, a prophetess and a member of the lesser noble house of Sarter-Magnus whose family one time produced patrons of arts and advisors to the local governing council. Troops entering battle will always deal additional damage to the enemy after they've received a holy blessing from the good sister Mary. Her knowledge of medicine and the use of the first aid tent combined with holy prayer helps troops under her leadership to recover from their wounds faster than average." -from MoS1's Prologue map "the Rogue's Hideout" Macro (MoS II's main protagonist) Macro the Druid is an influential member of the ruling State Council of Rojaice. He's an honest man well known within the realm for his sense of justice and what's best for the anarchy ridden nation. Some people say that this young man is a close friend of the recently elected King Ludwig of Rojaice who despite his young age, is quite a capable ruler and one that is guiding his Kingdom towards great reforms. Until recent times Macro served as the commanding officer of the Royal Pegasi Guard. Alina (MoS II) Alina is one of Macro's childhood play mates and later on she followed in his steps to qualify for membership in the Royal War Academy of Rojaice. It is said that her talent in fast scouting remains one of the nation's elite. Eckhardt (MoS II) Eckhardt Gul is one of the most famous wild dragon hunters in the Realm of Rojaice. He volunteered to lend his services to his long time friend Macro the Pegasi Commander in the case his skills were needed on a quest to the forest of Ethornil. King Ludwig I of Rojaice (MoS II) His Majesty King Ludwig of Rojaice, Grand Duke of Lorelia, Prince of Zuraine and Ruler of Novac etc etc etc . Zera (MoS II) Zera was born and raised all alone by her mother the witch Milena. It is claimed that her father was one of the Lizardmen serving in Milena's private army. Zera started studying magic already at an early age, and is today a noted magician with high potential to become truly great in her chosen art.